Behind Bars
by saladandpeace
Summary: Eren is locked up and alone with his thoughts... thoughts about... Levi? As if he heared his thoughts, the cold yet handsome captain comes to check upon him and Eren suprises not only the captain, but also himself with his impulsive action. (I'm bad at summaries) !explicit smut! Maso Eren! LevixEren Ereri Might make a series of this/might stay a oneshot


A/N 

I found this somewhere in my documents and decided to finish it. If you see a change in style (IF) or if you see things that kind of harm the flow (more likely), it might be because of that. I really hope you don't and that you like this story.

I don't own any of the characters (ob-vi-ously)

it is set in the first season, when they lock Eren up because of him being a titan... ~ah it will explain itself

* * *

 **Behind bars**

It was damp in de dark cel. Eren could smell things he wished he couldn't. The damp air was foul and you could feel the amount of mould on the walls just by how humid the air was. The mossy walls were unsettling to the touch, and even the bed (if you could call it a bed at least) was hard, wet and cold.

The sound of footsteps approaching sounded around the hall, in the dark cell. Eren looked up from his crouched position, and his eyes followed the dim light of a lantern reflecting in the iron bars. They were coming to collect his plates, no doubt. Not that he had eaten anything. How could he when this place made him so nauseous?

Eren's heart skipped a beat when he recognised the small posture of Levi. He immediately cursed himself. Although he had looked up to Levi all his life, although he knew every story and myth by heart, he shouldn't have feelings for a man who treated him like this. They had locked him up, on Levi's orders of course, because he was potentially dangerous, because they didn't trust him. And even when he could understand their point of view, he thought that it had been going on for too long now.

Still… and maybe more sickening, when Eren remembered the way Levi had treated him in the court, the kicking, the shouting, the pain. He didn't get mad, he didn't feel disappointed or mistreated, he felt, to his own astonishment, aroused. Eren had never thought of his adoration of Levi in a sexual or romantic way, nor had he ever considered himself a masochist, but here he was. He had learned quite a few things about himself lately.

'Eren, are you awake?' Levi brought the lantern closer to the bars, trying to get a glimpse of Eren who was too far in the dark corner to see. Eren made some sound, letting Levi know that he was, without having to use his untrustworthy voice.

'I'm coming in', Eren heard the door open with a loud creaking noise. Something seemed off… Eren couldn't pinpoint it, but Levi wasn't himself today. He seemed less…collected? A plate broke into pieces after a misplaced kick of his officer. A curse fled from Levi's lips.

'You didn't eat again? You need to eat, Eren.' His voice came from the direction of the lantern, hovering above the scraps meat and pies, lying scattered around on the floor. His voice was low, worried, but clouded.

'Mhm' was Eren's only response. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep. What did he want? To get the hell out of this stupid cell. He didn't care for anything else.

Levi came closer. 'What was that, Eren?'

'Yes sir', Eren said in a monotone voice. He didn't react to the body heat coming from his major, but he felt himself getting affected by it. He looked at the clean boots instead of the piercing eyes he would have to face otherwise. Clean, warm, Levi was the complete opposite of this place he was locked up in.

'Look at me, when you say something, show at least some dignity! Do you think I like keeping you here, so useless?!' A hand pulled him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Levi had trapped Eren between the wall and his own hot body. Eren was forced to endure the eye contact with those sharp eyes merely centimeters away. His back hurt, but this rough treatment made him forget his pain and made the blood stream down to his penis. He sincerely hoped that Levi wouldn't notice his quickening pulse or growing bulge in his pants.

'No sir…' he looked down, trying to resist himself. A hand came from nowhere and slapped him.

'Show at least some confidence, boy, surprise me for once!'

 _Confidence… surprise…_ Something inside Eren seemed to have woken up, something that had been slumbering since he had gotten locked away. He needed to show the world what he could do. He could face Levi. If he wasn't able to face even his own captain, how would he ever be able to face titans and avenge his mother? Not, that was the answer.

So, without further ado, he rose his head, locked eyes with Levi, and _kissed_ him. His eyes widened mid-kiss. Why did he do it? Eren didn't know. That last part was not what he had had in mind, but damn it was good. Levi broke the kiss rather quickly and slammed Eren even harder back against the wall.

'What do you think you're doing?!'

'I'm surprising you, sir.'

Eren couldn't believe what he just said, he couldn't believe what he just did. But he kept going. He had to keep going and finish what he had started, like a true soldier. Even if Levi would slap him, god, he _wanted_ Levi to slap him again.

The pain, the kiss, the thoughts, the heat, everything made him so aroused, so turned on, he didn't know whether he really was capable of controlling himself. If he would have wanted to, that is. He was about to dive for his captains' lips again when a hand caught him mid-air by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

Levi's hot breath against his ear made Eren shiver. 'Do you have any idea what you are doing?', a low voice growled. But Eren didn't fail to notice that the growl wasn't as threatening as it should be, it was more… sensual. The idea made him more sure of himself. Levi's hand around his throat -very soft hand for that matter- didn't stop him from turning his head and capturing Levi's lips again. The taste was bitter and sweet at the same time, and Eren guessed that Levi had just drank coffee.

Levi's grip seemed to soften and Eren became more daring. He threw his arms around Levi's body and pulled him closer, grinding against his hips. For a great and threatening captain, Levi had a small posture. But that was part of what Eren liked about him. And now, it was of use, for there seemed to be something hard pressing against Eren's thigh. Eren smiled, he felt like he had everything under his control. He licked over Levi's lips, asking, no begging, for an entrance. To his surprise, Levi granted it. He took this chance to explore Levi's mouth more, to taste him deeper. He wanted to taste every inch of his captain.

It was at this exact moment that the hand around his throat fastened and Levi pulled away, panting. Eren looked into the eyes again, now not only strict, but also clouded with lust. He thought he could see a glimpse of mischief too. 'You think you're so great, huh?', Levi puffed, 'you think you can be in control, huh? I'll teach you.'

Eren couldn't see Levi move, but felt lips getting planted on the nape of his neck, sucking and licking in a way that made him want more… when the teeth started scraping over his raw flesh, it hurt in a way that made him feel too good. He couldn't suppress a groan as he ground himself against his major. He needed more contact, he needed to feel Levi, touch him with every inch of his body.

He knew he was losing the upper hand, but he couldn't bring himself to care. On contrary: he wanted this, he wanted to be used. The teeth disappeared. 'You like that?' He heard Levi softly growl in his ear. He tried to answer, but instead of his voice, a low moan escaped his lips. Eren tried again. 'Yess...' he said, half moaning.

A hand slowly went down to the bulge in his pants. 'You want more?', asked the whispering voice next to his ear. Eren couldn't reply. He could only grind his throbbing erection against Levi's hand. He wanted to be touched, he _needed_ to. He could almost feel the smirk on Levi's face. His captain wasted no time undoing his pants and freeing Eren's erection. His warm hands wrapped around it and started teasing Eren mercilessly. Eren could not supress the groans and moans that spilled from his mouth as he felt shocks of pleasure run through his body.

'Shut up boy, they'll hear us!' Levi whispered impatiently. He stuck two fingers in Eren's mouth. 'Here, suck on this like it's my dick.' The captain dived for his collarbone again, sucking and biting the same way he had ordered Eren to do. Eren tried to focus on making as little sound as possible, but it was hard being tormented from different sides like this. He could only do so much to not go through his knees while experiencing this overwhelming pleasure.

When Levi's fingers did something unexplainable, yet fantastic, Eren came with a loud moan, spilling his sperm all over the place. Levi withdrew his hands and mouth, brushing himself of like nothing had happened. Eren fell limp to his knees.

'You filthy whore, look what a mess you made!' Levi pushed Eren's head down with his boot, so close to the ground that Eren could smell a mixture of his sperm along with the smell of wet stone. 'You better have it clean next time I come here! Lick it up for all I care!'

'Yes sir...' Eren answered silently, still drowsy from the earlier handjob. He didn't care about the harshness of the words his captain had just said. As he heard the boots echoing further down the hall, all he could think of was that Levi had said: "next time I come here". Next time, Eren promised himself, next time he'd put up more of a fight.

* * *

A/N part 2

i might leave this as a oneshot or I might write more chapters... Time will tell


End file.
